Castillo de secretos
by NekoDanyhentai
Summary: Querian jugar y olvidar el aburrimiento que sufrian, estaban solos y las travesuras siempre son aclamadas sobre todo si se trata de tan solo unos pequeños e inocentes niños. Pero el juego que escogieron era demasiado peligroso como para continuar con el. Era ganar o perder ¿acaso no se podian ambas?
1. Chapter 1

Hooola, este capitulo es simplemente la versión modificada –mejorada- espero yo. De la versión, de cualquier manera, muchas gracias por las personas que me dejaron review. A propósito, realmente no importa si se brincan el capitulo. En si, solo mejore la dicción de las palabras, el argumento principal sigue siendo el mismo.

_Estamos completamente aburridos, no solo yo, sino mi hermana también, no hay nada que hacer, solo sentarnos a ver programas de Tomy y Dally, que han repetido una y otra vez, lo suficiente para volverse tediosos a ver, estamos tan cansados que no podemos llegar a pelear –y no porque realmente no queramos- sino mas bien, porque la imaginación no da ni para eso. _

_El sentido de competitividad o simplemente para molestar no está activada, y parece no querer estarlo._

_Hastiados de ver la perdida de señal en la televisión –de la cual no había notado- salimos un rato al patio, en este momento incluso el cielo era una cosa buena para entretener. Por eso estábamos recostados, uno contra el otro. _

_Solos en la casa, mamá y Homero habían salido, ¿Dónde? No sé, pero tampoco es como que me interese en este momento. Igual, no puse atención cuando nos dijeron su paradero._

_Sin darnos cuenta, los niños desesperados por algo a hacer, tiende a ser inquietos, en este caso, moví la mano, lo suficiente para rozar contra la de mi hermana, sintiendo un calor inexplicable en mi rostro, voltee la cara a otro lado, incapaz de saber cuál fue la razón para una reacción tan de niñas._

_¿Cómo sentir esto por mi hermana come mocos? Nunca había sentido lo que es sonrojarse, y novias a mi corta edad de diez años no han faltado. Pero claro, ella no es una novia, es mi peor enemiga –aunque cuando lo necesito, me escucha- y es mi hermana menor._

_Mis pensamientos divagaban demasiado, le hice una señal a Lisa para que se fijara en lo que hacia Flanders, que acaba de recibir algunas cajas, que igual nada tenían de interesante, pero de eso, a pensar en una buena justificación para el sonrojo en mi rostro, prefería averiguar cosas tal vez, demasiado estúpidas._

**-¿Qué son esas cajas Flanders?- **_pregunte sin mucho entusiasmo, con un tono de voz neutral_

**-Son parte de una compañía, tomen el numero para que no lo marquen por error****_\- _**_me entrego una pequeña tarjeta con números inscritos._

_Aunque suene como mi ebrio padre. Estúpido Flanders. No tardamos mucho en llamarles, tardaron menos de hora en llegar con el encargo, lo primero que se me vino a la mente o más bien lo que vi, fue el nombre de la nueva compañía inventada, lo necesitábamos para que nos entregaran las cajas. _

**-Tengo varias ideas, ¿Qué te parece un fuerte?-**_pregunto con una sonrisa y lista en mano._

-**Hagámoslo entonces-**_ respondí con la mirada enfocada en otra cosa que no fuera mi hermana._

_Entre Lisa y yo, comenzamos por armar un inmenso castillo hecho por completo de cajas, incluso más grande que nuestra choza de casa, era gigantesco, la primera en atreverse a entrar fue Lisa, yo no estaba muy seguro de si habíamos construido el castillo lo suficientemente estable para entrar ahí, entro y cerró la puerta tras de sí._

_No quería que pasara, pero si la detenía tendría que inventar una excusa, lo bastante creíble, todo para no decir que me preocupaba por ella. Sería extraño, y sorprendente, que lo dijera, incluso en voz alta, seguramente se preocuparía por el grado de mi salud mental._

_Quede viendo esa puerta de cartón, vagando por mis pensamiento utilizando el cerebro que muchos –y yo algunas veces- creía no tener, pensando en sus rubios cabellos, los oscuros ojos que portaba, el vestido rojo junto a sus sandalias del mismo color, y esas brillantes perlas, solo comparadas con su sonrisa. Pero de pronto algo corta mis pensamientos… Lisa es mi hermana._

**-¡Bart!-**_con la mirada curiosa, sin ponerse a repasar mucho las cosas._

**-¡Quiero entrar!- **_grite con todas mis fuerzas, viéndola, esperando a que abriera._

**-¿Cuál es la contraseña?-**_por su tono de voz y esa sonrisa burlona, presentí lo peor._

_Se me ocurrió una idea, avergonzado y lo suficientemente bajo para que nadie lo escuchara, pero ella lo hiciera, no pensaba repetirlo dos veces._

**-Amo a mi hermana**_\- rezongue al escucharla reír al más puro estilo Nelson._

_Abrió la puerta, dejándome entrar, me pone triste, es raro, aunque me extraña mas lo que siento por decirle algo como eso y ver que se burla, pero bueno, considerando las bromas que hago todo el tiempo. Sigo siendo su hermano mayor, el que conoce, estará bien todo…_

_Estará todo bien… Estará todo bien… Al menos eso es lo que quiero creer._

**-Y… ¿A qué quieres jugar dentro del castillo?-**_me miro por arriba de su hombro con una sonrisa._

_Esa curiosa mueca que le hacía verse tan tierna –aunque me cueste pensarlo- me recuerda al hecho de no querer que los chicos le dañasen, le insultasen, mucho menos que la hicieran llorar, no soporto verla sollozar; pero a la vez, pensar en esos rasgos tan adorables, y saber lo que provocan en mí, me hacen sentir de lo peor._

**-¿No tienes alguna idea Liz?-**_pregunte con curiosidad, su mirada pareció guiarse a la pared._

**-Yo… pues, ¿Jugarías conmigo a la princesa?- **_sus dedos se movían avergonzados; sin verme por un segundo._

**-¿Quieres jugar a eso?-**_era algo absurdo, no lo esperaba de Lisa._

_Lo cierto, es que siempre he creído que ella mucho más madura que la mayoría de las personas –incluso de papá-, con libros a los cuales yo no aspiraría a terminar, siempre sacando buenas notas sin esfuerzo, siendo simplemente, esa pregunta me había descolocado. _

**-Si Bart… sabes, es que las chicas me evitan por ser una nerd, no me gusta estar sola, sé que no lo entiendes pero casi nadie juega conmigo; no me invitan y yo no quiero decirles por temor a ser rechazada. Las pocas veces que me invitaron, me criticaron después. Prefiero leer, fingir que no me afecta nada, pero eso no es así…-**_quizás, era la primera vez que Liz me sinceraba todo eso, y claro que me sorprendió, pero no sabía cómo hacerle cambiar de parecer._

_Algo se resquebrajo, siempre la considere tan fuerte, inteligente, responsable, aun lo creo de hecho, por eso no veo la posibilidad de que no la ignoren, y me doy cuenta soy de los peores hermanos, no velo por ella como debería, para eso sirven los hermanos mayores, ¿Cierto? Se oía tan triste su voz, derrumbada, como si gritara una y otra vez, sufriendo, nadie le escuchaba, nadie le ayudaba. Atine a abrazarla._

_Sus brazos se enredaron en mi espalda, sus lagrimas caían por mi hombro, quería apoyarla mucho mas, pero no sabía que otra cosas hacer, nunca me ha gustado verla llorar, ni a ella o mamá, ahora no sé cómo detenerle. Sin pensarlo mis manos fueron hacia su cadera, la otra a su estrellado cabello, la pegue más a mí…_

**-Lisa, tal vez no sea el mejor hermano, pero no estás sola, siempre estaré aquí, ¿Si?-**_susurre contra su oído, de manera pausada, conciliadora._

_Lisa me apretó más fuerte, para luego con lentitud separarse de mí, limpio las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano, para luego con el rastro de ellas sonreír, aunque su mueca era de alguna manera frustrante._

**-Es cierto nunca estaré sola mientras tu estés aquí… Te amor Bart-**_replico más tranquila, la voz, levemente rota._

**-¡Dejemos las cursilerías, y vamos a jugar!-**_grite algo nervioso. Cambiando el tema._

**-¿Enserio jugaras conmigo a el príncipe y la princesa?-**_su voz se oía sospechosa, como si dudara de que quisiera._

**-Deja de preguntar o me arrepentiré-**_recomendé con la mirada entrecerrada, en parte era cierto._

_Daría lo que sea por verla sonreír así. Tome su mano para subir hasta el último piso, una especia de terraza, la recosté en una pila de cartones fingiendo ser una cama._

**-Bueno, ¿Ahora qué hacemos?-**_preguntó dubitativa, con las manos entre su vientre._

_¿Qué es lo que sucedía en las películas que veía Liz de niña –más chica-? Se me ocurrió de pronto, corrí abajo para fingir que apenas iba a entrar, no sé porque mis piernas se movían rápidamente, corría como si de verdad Lisa estuviera en apuros, aunque después de ver como se entristecía era más que obvio que quisiera cuidarla para que no se sienta triste o sola. Tan siquiera por unos momentos, demostrarle que a veces se puede ser feliz, sin preocuparse por los demás._

_Al llegar a la terraza, vi como se sentaba con las rodillas flexionadas a su estomago, veía las ramas moverse con el aire, sin notar que a su cabello le pasaba igual, paso una mano por el rostro, tal vez notando mi presencia decidió volver a recostarse, entre como si no la hubiera visto, me acerque a su rostro. E inmediatamente, llegue a recordar esa estúpida película que me obligaron a ver una vez con Maggie "La bella durmiente" me ruborice con pensarlo, antes de darme cuenta estaba frente a ella._

_Una sonrisa asomaba en sus labios, sus ojos aun tenían los surcos de lágrimas anteriormente derramadas, los limpie sin pensarlo dos veces, susurrando:_

**-No debes llorar sola, tampoco debes hacerlo, nunca más, por idioteces que dicen los demás-**

_Sin más me acerqué a su cara, el plan era un beso en su mejilla, pero un impulso desconocido me hizo desviar hasta sus labios, cerrando nuestros juegos en ellos, delicada textura, finos, pequeños, tan simples, pero encantadores. Lisa no respondía, en shock por la acción, aun con 10 y 8 años respectivamente; sabíamos que esto no estaba bien, éramos hermanos, pero nada parecía ser impulso para separarnos, sus manos fueron hacia mi nuca, las mías a su cintura, la intensidad subía pero algo nos interrumpió._

_Los trabajadores de la compañía de cajas, me levantaba del pequeño cuerpo de ocho años de Lisa, sus manos se deslizaban por mi cuerpo hasta caer al lado del suyo. Su cara sonrojada, una sonrisa simplemente hermosa, enojado por la interrupción le ayude a levantarse tomando su mano, el empleado nos amenazó. Pero no es como que le hubieras tomado mucha importancia, entramos de nuevo, esta vez al compartimiento._

**-Bart, ¿Qué fue aquello?-**_pregunto nerviosa, apretando mas mi mano._

_Me ruborice, entendía perfectamente la referencia, ¿Cómo responder a algo a lo que no le encontraba ni pies ni cabeza? Avergonzado pensaba en todo eso._

**-Esto tal vez nunca vuelva a pasar, creo que es mejor así-**_desvié la vista por completo de mi hermana. Sonreí de medio lado._

_Este sería nuestro pequeño secreto, convenciéndome que por mucho que me hubiera gustado no debía pasar de nuevo. Esa sonrisa silenciosa, que decía que nada saldría del castillo, pasase lo que pasase. _

*···*···*···*···*···*···*···*···*···*···*···*···*

_Al día siguiente volvimos al castillo un nuevo juego, un nuevo beso, nuevas reacciones, nuevos experimentos, nuevas caricias puras e inocentes –Jajá, Claro- nuevos secretos que esconder, resguardados en ese enorme castillo que sería confidente de mas encuentro. No paso mucho hasta que los empleados volvieron, guerreando, arruinando el aura emanaba ese castillo, ganamos he de decir. No me siento bien con la victoria._

_Nelson llego para ayudarnos, -por una razón que aun desconozco- apareció en medio del campo de batalla, pude distinguir un brillo extraño en los ojos de Lisa, de solo verlo me hicieron revolver el estomago, no es como que me importase mucho, con el tono más casual que pude –osease escondiendo la mala gana- le dije que deberíamos destruir el castillo. Ella aceptó, muy a mi pesar, tanto ella como yo sabíamos que esto no debería a pasar._

_Los besos, las caricias, miradas furtivas todo eso debía quedar atrás, simplemente debían olvidarse para no recordarse más, todo se destruiría así como el castillo frente a nuestros ojos que se derrumbaba con las gotas de agua caer, por última vez, sosteniendo aquella manguera voltee a ver a mi pequeña hermana dándome cuenta que ella me veía igual, otra vez esas miradas silenciosas que a mi parecer decían__** "Dejémoslo atrás, sabemos que no lo olvidaremos, pensemos que siempre tendremos el Castillo de los secretos para guardar nuestro secreto"**__… asentí levemente mientras tomaba su mano._

_Tal vez no debí tratar de descubrir lo que siento por mi hermana, ahora he acabado destruido más que al darme cuenta de que amaba a mi hermana y ahora la pierdo sin siquiera haber intentado ganarla, lo peor es que soy demasiado cobarde como para intentarlo y arruinarlo perdiéndola por siempre…_

Eso fue lo que pensó Bart, un día, un mes, una semana, un año indefinido, con una importancia tan grande, que sería difícil explicarlo, solo puede asegurar una sola cosa. Termino descubriendo lo que sentía por su hermana, más allá de la hermandad, de esos lazos sanguíneos. Amor, era únicamente eso.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola estoy de vuelta, tal vez mas tarde de lo que esperaba pero es que realmente este fic prometia ser un one-shot pero un dia con desvarios en mi cabeza, fics pendientes, mientras en la madrugada veía los Simpson hicieron que esta idea revolucionara. Para ser mas exactas agradezco mucho a **WerewolfMazuko117** me alegro que te gustara. **Robin Evans** gracias por tu opinion esta ves nararra Lisa, porque si, tal vez Bart no es tan convencional pero ¿acaso el incesto y el amor lo son? Y porque tu lo pediste **enmascarada-sm** aquí esta mucho mas del BartxLisa.

Esta vez el fic es narrado tiempo despues, Bart tiene dieciseis, Lisa catorce y Maggie siete. Es relevante esto se los aseguro.

* * *

_Hasta hace tan solo unos minutos, me habia encontrada recostada en mi cama leyendo una historia de Shakespeare, deleitándome por las palabras brincadas en cada pagina del libro, introduciéndome con interés dentro de la trama de la historia, absorbiendo mi concentración en la historia sin embargo los gritos me detenían de vez en cuando. Y contrario a lo que piensen no eran de mamà y papà o no, ni siquiera eran exclamaciones furiosas, eran alegres hasta cierto punto contagiosas, entonces, ¿Por qué me molestaban tanto? Tome el objeto que hasta ahora me habia entretenido cerrándolo con mas fuerza de la necesaria como si el pobre objeto tuviese la culpa de mi enojo. Sali del cuarto con una calma que no poseía, pasando por las puertas hasta llegar a la que deseaba que tenia la puerta abierta._

**-Vamos, ¿Es lo mejor que tienes? - **_la voz de mi hermano con su incesante despreocupación dirigida a nada menos que mi hermana menor._

**-¿Eso crees?-**_y una infantil voz correspondiendo, con toques de rivalidad. Sonriendo con gracia al verse la ganadora. _

_Si, no es necesario que me lo digan, estar enojada por algo que a ojos de otros seria una escena tan tierna del hermano mayor con su pequeña hermana me hace ver como una amargada además de ser completamente injustificado, y poco racional en mi, pero oigan, no necesito que me juzguen. Lo se, yo misma me doy cuenta de que esta rabia no es algo normal, la escena es una tan simple de dos hermanos jugando, viendo quien es el mejor en ese estúpido videojuego, pero es por ello que me molesta._

_Bart nunca se comporto asi conmigo, se supone que por ser tan solo dos años menor que yo deberías entendernos mejor, ¿estoy en lo correcto?, sin embargo eso no sucede, no, nuestra relación siempre parece aquella llena de rivalidad por ver quien es el mejor, ¿el mejor en que? Es lo que me pregunto a Bart nunca le han interesado los estudios, ni la música, es popular porque si porque no admitirlo, su cabello tan solo es un poco mas largo que antes peinándolo hacia atrás de ese color rubio, su cuerpo esta bien formado pues algunas veces lo he visto pasar sin su camiseta cubriendo el torso, nada inusual, solo un encuentro casual entre hermano y hermana caminando ambos por la misma casa._

_¿Por qué lo reconozco con tanta naturalidad? Oh créanme, esto lo se tanto como ustedes debieron empezar a sospechar, Amo a Bart, y no, no es el típico cariño fraternal, mucho menos uno de amigos, es algo mas alla, algo estrecho a lo prohibido, marcado como un rictus de tabu, porque eso es a ojos de los demás, sucio, anormal. No me importa lo que diga la gente, no desde que Bart me dio animos para darme cuenta de que si yo era feliz asi, lo demás daba igual. Ahora, tal vez se pensaría que no es tan importante, en mis catorce años tengo un cuerpo delgado sin tanta curva pero no en exageración como las chicas huecas que abundan mis clases lo normal creo yo, mi cabello peinado hacia atrás casi con aspecto ondulado, mis inseparables perlas, aquellas fieles compañeras, y mi vestido naranja no es el mismo que antaño, ahora es un conjunto de falda y blusa, ni cortos ni largos, simplemente comodos._

_Si, llámenme loca, nada de eso importa, ¿Cómo me di cuenta?, fácil desde mis ocho años lo intuía, no fue fácil créanme, siendo tan inteligente sin alardear, el sentir aquello por mi hermano se me hizo algo antinatural, tengo una mente abierta, si no me creen pregúntenle a Bart, que alguna vez debió asistir a un desfile sobre orgullo homosexual. Supongo en todo caso que en mi caso, era algo asi como es normal hasta que le sucede a uno. No todo el crédito es mio, Bart me ayudo a descubrirlo, desde el momento en que nuestras manos rosaron de manera accidental cuando estábamos recostados sobre el pasto, o cuando me beso de manera cuidadosa, y si he de admitir algo impropia, o las caricias que con dedicación me daba, en sus brazos me sentía envuelta como si yo fuera una princesa –aunque cueste admitirlo – en apuros y el mi fiel caballero dispuesto a todo por protegerme. Esos días en el fuerte me parecieron únicos, algo que deseaba que se repitiera, pero tal y como lo hizo el castillo de carton se derrumbo sin prueba de que alguna vez existió._

**-¿Qué hace aquí la señorita perfeccion?-**_Solto Bart con sorna esperando mi disgusto, que se manifestó con mi arrugado entrecejo. si a veces era un verdaderamente idiota._

**-No me digas asi, señor idiota-**_respondi cruzándome de brazos._

**-¿Qué dijiste pequeña come mocos?- **_regreso con molestia._

**-Creo que lo escuchaste perfectamente adolescente sin cerebro-**_ahora yo estaba enojada, aunque no lo pareciera, me agrada pelear con el._

**-¿Y si no fue asi friki de los vegetales?-**_se levanto hasta quedar frente a mi._

**-No es mi problema carnívoro insensible-**_me acerque hasta rozar la nariz contra la suya, en ese momento me di cuenta de nuestra gran cercanía, una tan pequeña que bien podía ser rota con el mas leve movimiento, nuestros alientos se entremezclaban, y un recuerdo agolpo mi mente siendo interrumpido por la dulce risa de mi hermana menor. Nos separamos sin poder evitarlo de una manera repentina casi sospechosa._

**-Bart, Lisa parecen unos niños**_\- nos señalo con un dedo divertido, aplaudiendo a la vez._

**-Mira quien lo dice, la niña que dejo el chupon hasta los seis…-**_desviando el tema opino Bart con rapidez._

**-¿eh?, me lo dice el chico que curse tercero de primaria dos veces-**_si algo aprendió Maggie fue el de responder como un Simpson._

_Si asi era siempre, nos peleábamos por razones sin sentido, para despues reir a carcajadas, ciertamente con el pasar de los años, el que Maggie hablara nos unió como hermanos, no del todo, pero la relación es mejor que la de antes. Aun asi, yo no soy feliz solo con eso, necesito mas. No me conformo solo con observar, quiero recibir aquellas muestras que en el pasado recibi. Aquellos besos que se volvieron una adicción y que en su momento debi suprimir. No soy mas aquella insegura niña de ocho años, se lo que quiero, y lo que quiero es a mi hermano, besarlo, sentirlo tan cerca de mi como para respirar el mismo aliento. Sentir todo lo que un prohibido amor puede provocar, no solo las típicas palabras representando el amor, no solo el cliché sino algo mas, algo mucho mejor, la realidad en su mas pura expresión._

**-Quiero hacer un castillo…- **_Ni siquiera me di cuenta en el momento en que lo dije, entre tanta cavilación de mi mente lo solte, solo esperaba hubiese sido un susurro._

**-Me parece buena idea Lizzy- **_asi me suele llamar mi hermana menor, la cual gritò emocionada corriendo fuera de la habitacion._

_El silencio que nos invadió era simplemente sepulcral, tanto la mirada de Bart como posiblemente la mia debían estar confundidas, si esa era la mejor palabra, porque asi me sentía, no supe porque lo dije, tal vez el motivo de mi extraño deseo, porque si el querer hacerlo era un deseo lejos de ser un capricho, tal vez, deseaba que aquellas sensaciones se repitieran que involuntariamente hable, esa era mi mejor explicación, y sinceramente la mas lógica, por ahora al menos, ya que mi hermana llego gritando con miles de cobijas, cojines, supongo algunas viejas y otras que acaba de retirar de mi habitacion y de la suya._

**-Bueno…-**_ahora lucia avergonzada, ¿acaso noto las miradas fijas de Bart y mia? _**-¿Cómo hacemos un castillo?-**_pregunto roja de las mejillas jugando un poco con el overol de vestido color azul, si algo no cambio fue ese moño en su cabello y el color del vestido._

**-Es muy sencillo, ven lo construiremos-**_la tome de la mano cerrando la puerta, dejando que todas las sabanas y almohadones cayeran. _**-Bart, ¿nos quieres ayudar?- **_le pregunte mientras me sentaba junto a Maggie a diferencia de la mayor parte de tiempo hoy traigo una camisa de tirantes con un short de mezclilla._

**-No, ustedes encárguense-**_respondió con rapidez, desviando la mirada, lejos de mi. Por primera vez lo agradeci._

_Comence a explicarle a Maggie el como realizarlo, usando las almohadas y sabanas, empezábamos a reir, y no podía dejar de sentir la mirada de mi hermano sobre mi, penetrante, siguiendo cada movimiento, como si fuese lo mas interesante, escudriñando con su mirada lo mucho que me movia, era ese tipo de miradas que sientes que si las correspondes seras hipnotizada sin remedio, absorbiendo tu alrededor tanteando el territorio de la imaginación._

**-¡Bart!-**_Maggie grito con enojo como si llevara tiempo llamándolo, pero estaba completamente perdida como para reaccionar. _**–****Lisa, mejor hazlo tu, haber si a ti te hace caso- **_a veces Maggie era impaciente, era una especia de mezcla entre Bart y yo. Tal vez se deba a que mamà la amamanto tan solo unos meses._

**-Bart, despierta, es hora de jugar- **_porque si, despues de ver la sonriente cara de mi hermana, me olvide de la madurez que siempre me caracterizaba. _

**-¿Eh?, ¿Qué paso?-**_estaba tan confundido que no pude evitar soltar una leve risilla, era divertido verlo tan desconcertado, mas cuando sospechaba la razon de ello._

**-Vamos Bart es hora de jugar-**_tome su mano con sutileza sintiendo el escalofrio corroyente en mi cuerpo, transportándose por todo mi ser. Pero no era momento de flaquear._

**-Si esta bien-**_me siguió tomados de la mano, guiándolo hasta "el castillo" ambos nos metimos donde Maggie ya nos esperaba._

**-¿Qué Lizzy es tu novia?-**_pregunto Maggie con obvia burla, y también como algo inocente, sin descubrir la lejanía de lo que hace ocho años paso._

_Ambos nos soltamos, jugamos con mucho entusiasmo como hace años no lo hacíamos, disfrutando lo que los juegos fraternales podrían provocar, videojuegos sin fin, ganándole los unos a los otros, sorprendentemente venci a Maggie la cual habia vencido a Bart. Nuestras risas resonaban por la habitacion, se sentía la alegría, como si volviésemos a ser niños, porque ahora definitivamente ni Bart ni yo lo somos. Nada relacionado con nosotros lo era, ni los pensamientos ni sentimientos, dentro de ese castillo logre olvidar las preocupaciones, y tal vez los roces que yo creo fueron accidentales, los cuales recibi de Bart crearon descargas en mi, que trate de obviar. En algún momento, Maggie cayo dormida, y como hermana mayor la recoste sobre la cama de Barte que podría decirse era el nucleo del castillo. Ambos nos recostamos en la improvisada que habíamos hecho Maggie y yo, con puras almohadas, comodas._

**-Fue divertido Liz-**_susurro Bart con lentitud, sintiendo su aliento prácticamente en mi oído._

**-Lo se, no hacíamos un castillo desde hace tiempo-**_respondi con lentitud, volteándome para encontrarme con su mirada. Puesta en mi. Sin poder resistirme a ella le di la espalda._

**-¿Recuerdas lo que ocurrió en el Castillo?-**_pregunto acercándose a mi, mucho mas, sintiendo su aliento sobre mi nuca, acompasado, y a la vez intranquilo como si le costara el tenerme asi._

**-Bart, ¿nunca has querido…-**_me sentía avergonzada, insegura de lo que quería decir, tal vez no tendría una reaccion realmente anormal, pero aun asi, no es algo que se pregunta todos los días _**-…repetirlo?-**_si debía morir, esperaba que fuera rapido. Su silencio era algo extraño ni incomodo ni normal, simplemente eso, un silencio._

**-Muchas veces desearía volver a intentarlo…-**_volvió a callarse dejándome en la incertidumbre, esperando lo demás _**-…como ahora-**_sin poder esperarlo, sentía el roce de los labios sobre mi cuello, una sensación calida._

**-Bart…-**_eso salió como un suspiro, me atrevería a decir que fue como un gemido._

_Sentí las manos de Bart aferrándose a mi cintura ciñéndola contra su cuerpo, sintiendo ahora los besos no solo en mi cuello sino en los hombros, sentía mis mejillas arder, pero eso no importaba, ahora me entregaría al placer, despues averiguaría lo demás, pero finalmente yo lo que mas deseaba era sentir esa misma opresión sobre mis labios, como aquella caricia que alguna vez recibi, me voltee lo mejor que pude al estar presionada contra su cuerpo. _

_Al principio mi hermano se resistía, como si esperara que me fuera de su lado al momento en que aflojara el agarre, sin embargo logre darme vuelta, movi mis brazos a tal grado en que quedaron sobre su rostro en sus mejillas, y con algo de esfuerzo logre acercarme a tal grado en que nuestros labios se rozaran; pasando rápidamente de una simple caricia tan tierna e inocente como la de hace mucho, transformándose en un beso mas exigente, muy distinto a la de nuestra niñez, y no tal vez no era mi primer beso pero la simple caricia me hacia sentir como si lo fuera, nueva y única, entonces sentí como la lengua de mi hermano pedia acesso sobre mis labios rosandolos como si con ello pudiera probarlos, le concedi la entrada, primero era algo timida, por consecuente dejaba que la habilidosa lengua de Bart me guiara, no fue hasta que perdi esa timidez que comencé a corresponderle o intentándolo al menos con la misma intensidad._

_Por muchos minutos, perdi la nocion del tiempo, del raciocinio, en este momento solo eramos el y yo. Cuando nos separamos fue porque si no lo hacíamos podríamos morir asfixiados, y yo aun no quería morir, me imagino Bart tampoco._

**-Lisa…no quiero volver a fingir que nada paso-**_tu voz se encontraba algo jadeante._

**-Yo tampoco Bart…-**_lo pensé por unos segundos, ¿Qué importaban los demás? _**–****Pero este podría ser solo nuestro secreto- **_le sonreí con complicidad. Antes de plantar otro ahogado beso, nos separamos al oir a Maggie roncar, por acto reflejo nos separamos, asustados, para despues reir en tono bajo._

**-Bart, te amo-**_le sonreí, levemente, tenia sueño._

**-Yo también te amo Liz-**_me apretujo contra su cuerpo._

_¿Y que si nadie lo veía normal?, seriamos solo Bart y yo contra el mundo, nada importaría, solo se necesitara del amor, despues de todo a ninguno de los dos nos importa, con ese pensamiento me quede dormida, abrazada a mi hermano, arrullándome por sus palabras cariñosas –al menos para Bart – embriagándome con el olor de mi hermano._

Cuando Marge y Homero fueron a buscar a sus tres hijos, que tenían un rato bastante callados, lo que encontraron fue la hermosa de sus tres hijos, Maggie algo desparramada (entiéndase que se cayo de la cama) junto a Lisa y Bart abrazados, a ojos de los padres aquella escena era enternecedora, merecedora de una foto la cual tomaron. Tan emocionada estaba Marge asi como Homero borracho que no se percato de la marca que tanto el cuello como el hombro de Lisa mostraban algunas marcas violáceas.

Porque esa era la idea, ser hermanos ante la sociedad. Y amantes solo entre ellos.

* * *

Bueno aqui esta el final del capitulo, aunque no estoy muy segura de si quedara en one-shot, como sea, ojala les haiga gustado.

Si es asi dejen un review y si no ps tambien.

Me despido!


	3. Chapter 3

¡Primer capítulo del año!

Desde hace tiempo, he aprendido que no es bueno prometer un one-short porque siempre volverán nuevas historias con ellos. Pero, estimo aproximadamente que este fic va a cerrarse, aunque hare otro de la misma pareja. Solo denme tiempo.

Respuesta a los comentarios al final.

Con la mirada enfurruñada iba por los pasillos, el no estaba para esas tonterías, unas tutorías por una que otra materia reprobada ¿Quién tenía la idea de hacer algo como esto? Seguramente, profesores que nada tenían de vida social, no como él, pasándosela de fiesta en fiesta, no siempre sin compañía, no todo el tiempo podía llevarse a Lisa con él, la chica no podía descuidar sus estudios. Pero ese no era realmente el problema o lo que le molestaba.

No era tener que quedarse dos horas más en esa cárcel llamada escuela, ni tampoco que lo más seguro es que su tutor seria Martin, aquel chico que a veces le sacaba de sus casillas, o que tenía que estudiar más de lo que de por si hacía, no, para nada era eso. El verdadero motivo de su enojo tenía nombre, apellido y cara. Era simplemente su hermana.

Al entrar, fingió que su hermana no estaba de nuevo con ese Casanova brabucón, se guio tan solo hasta donde Martin ya le estaba esperando, con un libro de algebra en mano; suspiro, conteniéndose de gritar o mencionar algo, después de todo, cuanto antes acabaran esas estorbosas tutorías, le sería más sencillo olvidarse por un momento de su hermana.

Aunque era algo contradictorio, si se iba, sentía que al no poder ver a Lisa le molestaría más que tenerla frente o cerca, mientras vigilaba de cerca sus movimientos. A veces detestaba que su hermana fuera tan inteligente.

Lisa Simpson, una joven de alegre personalidad, no tan extrovertida como muchas de su edad, transferida a grados superiores por su increíble talento para destacar tanto musicalmente, como académicamente. Por eso, estaba molesto, todas esas características le atribuyeron tener que dar tutorías, ¿A quién? Simple, Nelson Munts, el brabucón más estúpido en todo la escuela; que había llegado hasta el grado por cosas superiores, que aun –ni los maestros- conocían.

**-Nelson, por favor, ponme atención-** replico la rubia chica con una mirada severa.

**-Lo siento Lisa, pero teniéndote cerca me es difícil concentrarme-** era correcto, que el chico no era cursi, pero si seductor. Por un instante se sonrojo.

Lo cual, lógicamente Nelson captó, pero no fue el único que vio las mejillas teñidas en carmín.

Lo cierto, llevaba ya un tiempo, intentando que el castaño comprendiera lo que con tanto esfuerzo le costaba, era una materia con la única que seguía fallando, al menos al grado de reprobar, literatura, al parecer todo lo referente a los sentimientos, le era completamente unilateral, y casi sin sentido de alguna manera, comenzaba a desesperarse. Cerró el libro, de manera delicada, después de todo aun seguía estando en una biblioteca.

**-Nelson, ¿Quieres continuar mañana? No te veo muy concentrado en esto-** Lisa apoyo ambos brazos sobre el libro y parte del escritorio.

**-Lo siento, te prometo que me esforzare mas, ¿Está bien?-** pregunto Nelson rozando apenas los cabellos dorados.

-**De acuerdo, vamos, no planeo rendirme hasta que obtengas al menos una B-** alego la chica con energías renovadas, hablando de manera amena.

**-Muy bien, ¿En qué párrafo nos quedamos?-** incito el castaño, girando la mesa hasta la chica.

**-Veamos… ****_Nuestras risas resonaban por la habitación, se sentía la alegría, como si volviésemos a ser niños, porque ahora definitivamente ni Andrew ni yo lo somos. Nada relacionado con nosotros lo era, ni los pensamientos ni sentimientos, dentro de ese castillo logre olvidar las preocupaciones, y tal vez los roces que yo creo fueron accidentales, los cuales recibí de Andrew. Crearon descargas en mí, que trate de obviar. Caricias que perdían el sentido de inocencia, acercándose, teniendo miedo de la reacción… _****¿Qué opinas acerca de este fragmento?- **pregunto la joven después de leer.

A Nelson le había costado trabajo seguir a la chica, se veía tan dulce que no pudo evitar distraerse un solo segundo; pero estaba más o menos seguro de lo que le preguntaban, en este caso. Era simplemente su opinión, fuera cual fuera, seria correcta, aunque se la pensó para responder, como si dudara de ella. Mientras Lisa le miraba expectante.

**-Creo que, aunque no esté muy de acuerdo con el contexto del libro, el escritor intento transmitir ese sentir, pero la trama me hace dudar-** replico el chico con una mueca, Lisa creyó que era el mejor comentario que en este tiempo había hecho.

**-Ok, ¿Por qué no estás de acuerdo?-** pregunto la joven con una sonrisa, comenzaba a ilusionarse en que por fin, algo había entendido.

**-Son hermanos, ¿No es algo antinatural?-** pregunto como si fuera lo más obvio, Lisa se pensó un poco el contestar.

**-No lo creo, se aman al fin y al cabo, si tuvieras una hermana y la amaras de esa manera, ¿Renunciarías a ella por que comparten sangre?-** sus argumentos eran validos, además, no podía evitar verse identificada en el escrito _"Solo tengo ojos para ti"_ porque eran hermanos, ella y Bart.

**-Supongo que no, ¿Podemos dejarlo hoy? Te invito un helado por quedarte más tiempo-** ofreció con una sonrisa, extendiéndole la mano, esperando que Lisa aceptara.

La ojinegro se la pensó un momento, seguramente Bart no se molestaría, al fin y al cabo solo era un helado, que bien merecido se lo tenía por tener que aguantar al chico con el que estaba sentada en el momento. Asintió unas cuantas veces, guardando el libro –uno de sus favoritos- en la mochila, cargando otros tantos entre los brazos.

**-Vamos entonces, ¿Tu pagas cierto?-** pregunto, el otro solo asintió.

Casi salta de la silla cuando terminaron sus lecciones, y lo hubiera hecho de no haber sido porque la bibliotecaria le echaría pleito, como normalmente hacia, pero no evito desparramarse en la silla, alegándole a Martin que estaba feliz, claro que lo estaba, por fin había terminado, logrando comprender el tema en el proceso. Entonces cayó en cuenta, de un pequeño detalle, su hermana ya no estaba dándole tutorías a Nelson, se imagino que nuevamente el chico había terminado por hartarla y suspendieron antes de que se lo dijera.

Sonrió de solo pensar que esa noche, ella se desahogaría con él, -aunque le costaba- le pondría atención a todo lo que le comunicara; se sintió bien de momento, más relajado se colgó la mochila en un acto perezoso, saliendo despreocupadamente, saludando a quien le saludara de la misma manera.

**-¿Que hay Milhouse?-** extendieron la mano chocando los puños, ambos con compañerismo.

Cuando entraron, sus clases fueron separadas, y aunque seguían juntándose en la casa del Simpson, no era lo mismo a estar siempre juntos, pues ni las horas libres concordaban con el otro.

**-Nada del otro mundo, ¿Y tú qué? ¿Ya encontraste una chica?-** su curiosidad, realmente era mucha, no había visto a su amigo, más que con su amor frustrado, Lisa. Siempre acompañados del otro hermano.

**-¿Cómo crees? Ninguna tiene algo que me pueda ofrecer-** replico Bart en tono juguetón, golpeando su costado con el codo.

**-No lo sé, a este paso Lisa tendrá una pareja antes que tu- **reclamo con un tono completamente inocente.

**-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-** intentó controlar su enojo, lo intentó, pero no funcionó, solo bastaba con ver la cara de extrañeza de su amigo.

**-Porque iba con Nelson, el cargaba sus libros y según me dijo él, iban por un helado**\- explico el chico, mientras subía las manos en señal de tranquilidad.

No explico nada mas, solo apretó los puños con fuerza, claro que no iba a ir a buscarla, ella era lo suficientemente grande para cuidarse sola, además, ella sola había aceptado, pero aun así no podía evitar miras con furia, pobre del desgraciado al que se le ocurriera hablarle.

**-¡Bart! ¿Qué te ocurre?-** le detuvo su amigo peli azul, realmente preocupado por él.

**-Nada, solo me iba a mi casa, la traidora seguramente ira más tarde- **replico Bart soltándose de la mano del chico.

**-¿Traidora? ¿Es que acaso te gusta Nelson?-** el chico miro al de lentes, ¿Hablaba enserio?

**-¡No, claro que no!... Olvídalo, no quiero seguir hablando de esto-** su cara enrojeció por completo, de enojo, asco de solo imaginarse con Nelson.

**\- Entonces… ¿Es Lisa?-** no contesto nada, siguió su camino, como si esa pregunta no hubiera sido formulada.

Milhouse se quedo parado un minuto, procesando la información, si bien, el no le había aclarado nada, eso tampoco significaba la posibilidad de que no fuera cierto, ¿Cómo acabaron en esto? El seguía amando a Lisa, pero viéndolo de este modo, no quería hacer sentir mal a su amigo, eran como hermanos. Renuncio a la chica, esa tarde de escuela.

**-Espero que sean ambos felices…-** susurró contra el viento, una sonrisa melancólica.

**-¡Ahuché!, lo siento iba distraída-** una joven de pelirrojos cabellos, con ojos verdes se intentaba disculpar.

**-No importa, yo tampoco veía por donde iba-** le ayudo a levantarse.

**-Mi nombre es Kaila-** la joven de piel blanca, le sonrió con amabilidad.

**-Soy Milhouse-** cuando cierran una puerta, se abre una ventana.

Llegó a su casa, estampando la puerta de manera furiosa, daba crédito a que sus padres no estuvieran en casa esa semana, supuestamente un viaje de negocios de Homero, aunque todo el camino intento tranquilizarse, haciendo piruetas en skatebord, no puedo conseguirlo.

Su hermana, Maggie, seguramente estaría dormida o con los audífonos hasta el tope, era sencillo que no le hubiera escuchado. O simplemente, sabiendo que se trataba de Lisa, opto por no meterse en asuntos delicados. Agradecía la confianza que podía tenerle a sus dos… no, a su hermana menor.

**-¿Qué ocurre Bart, necesitas algo?-** acertó, su hermana estaba con los audífonos, leyendo una revista.

**-Es sobre Lisa…- **dijo, tan bajo que creyó no le había oído, pero la chica, había escuchado.

De momento se sintió patético, le pedía consejos para ligar a su hermana menor, si hubiera estado de humor se hubiera reído de la situación; pero iba en serio

**-Ocurre que Lisa ha salido con Nelson, a comer un helado, pero me enoja que no me avisara y se fuera simplemente. Sabe que somos novios, debería tener un poco de consideración conmigo-** explico el chico molesto, cruzando los brazos, recostándose junto a su hermana.

**-De seguro solo fue eso, tú sabes que a Lisa le agrada, pero no llegaría a más con él, estoy segura de que te ama, no desconfíes, ¿Quieres?-** le pregunto la pequeña, en esos momentos de madurez, recordó a su hermana Lisa.

Lo sabía, tenía que tenerle fe, no llegarían a nada. Habían sido pareja, pero si Bart no recordaba mal, era la primera relación que la chica tuvo, a la que Lisa le dedicó tanto tiempo, con sonrisas que aun le costaba admitir eran para él. Tenían solo medio año saliendo, ¿Cómo estar tan seguro con ambos juntos? Confiaba en su hermana, plenamente, en quien no tenía nada de confianza era en los demás.

Acaricio la mejilla de su hermana, imaginándose a Lisa en vez de a la niña de lazo azul, sonrió tan solo de sentir la suave piel, Maggie no lo detenía ni fomentaba, con solo ver esos ojos estaba segura, no era a ella a quien veía, era Lisa, su hermana era realmente hermosa, por eso tanta desconfianza, que bien podría llamarse miedo, a perderla en cualquier momento, como su pareja, como su hermana.

**-No es lo único que te preocupa, ¿Cierto?-** pregunto la niña, con una sonrisa, recostándose de nuevo, ajustando los audífonos de diademas en su cuello.

**-…No, somos hermanos, ¿Si no vamos a ningún lado con esto? La amo, pero, no quiero que algo se arruine, me preocupa meter la pata en esto-** espeto su hermano, pasando una mano sobre su cabeza con gesto abatido.

**-Yo, estoy segura de que eso no pasara, si tienes alguna inseguridad respecto a ella, asela saber, es mejor a que no le digas o menciones nada-** reconforto pasando por los rubios cabellos.

**-¿Qué ocurre Bart? ¿Ya tienes una novia?-** ambos chicos se sobresaltaron, asustados, como si acabaran de hacer una travesura. Sudaron frio de pronto.

**-¿Eh? Para nada, Esas son cosas de niñas-** consiguió responder a su curiosa madre, mientras se bajaba de la cama de Maggie.

**-¡Oh bueno! Es hora de la cena, Ya estamos esperándolos, solo faltaban ustedes**\- replico su madre con una sonrisa, mientras salía de la habitación.

**-¡Lisa ya es hora de cenar!-** casi quiso salir corriendo por escuchar el nombre de su hermana por Homero, estaba contento.

**-¡Ya voy!... Gracias por el helado Nelson, nos vemos, hasta la próxima tutoría-** agradeció la joven con la puerta abierta.

Su cabello lucia un poco desordenado, había tenido que correr un poco por que el chico le arrebato su mochila, agradeció traer el short de mezclilla con una chaqueta ligera. Sonrió, pero sin percatarse o poder evitarlo, recibió un beso en la mejilla del otro chico.

**-Hasta luego Lisa-** el otro, solo despidió con una mano a la atolondrada rubia.

Lastimosamente, Bart había visto todo, así que su mal humor solamente aumento, enojado consigo mismo, y con su hermana, pero Lisa no estaba enterada de que los había visto, así que llego hasta la mesa sin prisa, con una sonrisa por poder ver a Bart de nuevo, como deseaba darle un beso de bienvenida, pero este ni siquiera le miraba.

Desgraciadamente, los padres de los chicos no parecían darse cuenta del tensión con la que corría la cena, por lo que hablaban, preguntándole a los chicos cosas sin parar, como si hubiera sucedido algo interesante durante ese tiempo ausentes, lo más sorprendente pasaba frente a sus narices de manera discreta, con mala cara Bart se levanto a su habitación, Lisa un tiempo después, agradeció el platillo y se retiro también, pero iría a con Bart. No pidió permiso para entrar, no había mucho que no hubiera visto antes.

**-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Te invite o algo así?-** pregunto el chico claramente disgustado, sin verle.

**-Bart, ¿Es por lo de Nelson?-** directo al punto, era lo más deducible y lógico, la salida de helado con Nelson. Si no le había dicho nada es porque no quería distraerlo o ser demasiada obvia.

**-¿Cómo podría? No tengo ningún derecho a molestarme, ¿Por qué? Si mi hermanita, solo salió por un helado con su ex novio-** replico el rubio con una mueca de despecho, encarando a la joven.

**-Bart, por favor no te molestes por eso, sabes que yo te amo, ¿Cierto? Piénsalo, yo no te cambiaria ni por el científico más profundo-** se acerco con pasos lentos, previendo a que el chico no fuera a rechazar su abrazo, aunque no lo hacía, no le correspondería tampoco.

**-Aja, ¿No dejaste algún pendiente con Nelson? De seguro estaría feliz de volver a verte- **reprocho el chico, con energía renovada.

Le encantaba tener a su hermana tan cerca, en medio de sus piernas, puesto que se había hincado en ese pedazo libre de cama, sus brazos enredados en el cuello del mayor de los hermanos Simpson. Suspiro contra su cuello, sin ser consciente, le era difícil no abrazarla.

**-Bart… tú fuiste con Merry hasta Nueva York, tuviste muchas novias antes de estar conmigo y sigues saliendo con ellas, así que no me vengas a reclamar-** le espeto la chica de manera lenta y peligro en su voz.

**-¿Eh? ¿Eso que tiene que ver?-** Bart le tomó por los hombros mirándola a los ojos.

**-Mucho, ¿Sabes? Tú te quejas de que Nelson es mi ex novio y todo eso, pero tú también sales con tus ex novias, Niki incluso te beso en los labios-** recalco lo ultimo entrecerrando la mirada.

**-¡Eso no fue mi culpa! Esa chica es peor que alguien bipolar-** se estaban saliendo ambos de sus casillas, de control.

-**Aja, y lo sé, por eso no te reclamo Nelson no es mi amigo siquiera así que déjate de eso, no somos niños. Acéptalo, soy tu hermana menor, pero también soy tu novia… cuando se te pase el enojito estaré en mi habitación**\- recalco la rubia disgustada, dejando al otro pensando.

Aunque lo primero que Maggie le había dicho era hablar, se daba cuenta de que las cosas no fueron como pensaba, su enojo se salió, contagiando también a su hermana, se echó a la cama con frustración, solo esperaba que ninguno les hubiera escuchado, o estarían en serios problemas, su cama de pronto se había vuelto demasiado grande. Casi todas las noches, Lisa se "escabullía" en su habitación para dormir con él, se susurraban cosas, esperando que nadie más les oyera.

Pasaron horas, en las cuales ninguno pudo conciliar el sueño, aunque cada uno en su habitación, sintiendo la pared demasiado gruesa, no deseaban estar peleados con su pareja, pero disculparse no era una opción para ella, así que solo se levanto con sigilo, ondeando un poco el camisón verde agua de tirantes que usaba, abrió la ventana pues hacía mucho calor, por último, tomó el libro que últimamente la tenia prensada, su celular para escuchar música y se desconectó de todo lo demás, esperando quedarse dormida, olvidarse por un momento que Bart podía simplemente decirle No a la relación secreta que llevaban.

**-Lisa, ¿Sigues despierta?-** pregunto el chico entrando a la habitación, si tocaba seguramente despertaría a alguien

Claramente la chica estaba despierta, pues leía con una lámpara de noche, pero no escuchaba nada, absorta en su libro, mostraba reacciones variadas acordes a lo que en la letra debía decir, Bart se permitió unos segundos admirarla, tan hermosa y frágil, para el siempre seguiría siendo la pequeña de ocho años. Le miro antes de acercarse a ella, con el grado de que acabara por enterarse.

**-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-** pregunto la joven en un susurro, intentando no hacer ruido demás.

**-Solo venia a disculparme, es cierto que no tenia porque tratarte así, nunca me reclamas nada, pero, estaba celoso y enojado… Creí que te perdería**\- dijo el chico lo más bajo posible, un secreto entre ellos dos.

**-También fue mi culpa, no era propio de mí echarte las cosas en cara de esa manera… **

**Además, nunca podría dejarte-** reconforto la joven con una sonrisa. Entrelazando sus manos con las de su hermano.

Conociendo de antemano sus movimientos se acercaron al otro, con una reacción diferente a las otras, aceptando esta vez el cariño, pasando por los rubios cabellos de ambos, con una sonrisa se besaron con lentitud, degustando lo que por esa –ahora- absurda pelea se habían perdido. Sus manos seguían siendo lentas, mientras que sus labios se separaban para volver a unirse, se fueron recostando hasta que quedaron completamente sobre la cama. Se sonrieron, esa noche durmieron en la cama de Lisa, abrazados con cariño.

La pagina del libro aun abierto…

_Quizás mi hermano no sea el mejor para demostrar sus sentimientos, pero aun así, lo amo tal como es, como él hace conmigo, no podría imaginar un mundo sin él, sin sus caricias, abrazos y besos… Si pudiera pedir un deseo, seria nunca dejar de estar como estoy ahora con él, pasando esa línea fraternal, ser más que su hermana. Es lo que más deseo, amarnos hasta que la muerte llegue…_

_**Anexo.-**_

En la mañana, toda la familia Simpson estaba reunida, las ansias y energías renovadas, eso se podía respirar con solo entrar a la casa. Lisa acababa de ponerse un vestido rojo muy parecido a los que usaba antes, con una sonrisa dando tumbos de tanto en tanto, mientras atrás, Bart la seguía con una sonrisa y la misma pijama que el día anterior, pues durmió con Lisa toda la noche.

**-Lisa, te ves hermosa, te amo- **le planto un beso en los labios, lento, con cariño.

**-Gracias pero Bart pueden vernos-** replico la chica sonrojada, alternando su mirada de las escaleras hasta la entrada de la cocina.

**-No te preocupes, están en la cocina, vamos-** apremio Bart con una sonrisa y una palmada en la espalda de su hermana menor.

Pero ninguno de los dos chicos, esperaba la reacción que tuvo su familia, era extrañamente peculiar, al grado de que preocupada un poco su rostro, ¿Acaso había hecho algo malo? Marge tenía el sartén en sus manos, con la boca desencajada, Homero tenia la mirada furiosa, masticando pero con los puños bien cerrado, Maggie sonreía de manera picara.

**-Lisa, ¿Quién te hizo** _**eso**_**?**\- pregunto con temblor su madre, dejando las cosas en su respectivo plato.

**-¿Eh? ¿Qué cosa?-** pregunto Lisa, tanteando una zona desconocida, pues no sabían de que hablaba, fue cuando Maggie le mostro con su cámara celular, una marca violácea en su cuello.

La tapo con vergüenza, mientras intentaba fulminar a Bart con la mirada sin que se dieran cuenta. Esa tarde, Lisa, Bart y Maggie tuvieron que aguantarse la típica plática de las florecitas y las abejas por parte su madre, y un padre furioso maldiciendo al chico que se había atrevido a hacerle eso a su pequeña niña.

¿Lo ven? Eso que creí este capítulos seria más corto que los otros, creo que no fue así.

Ojala les guste como quedo, espero algún que otro comentario, y por cierto, gracias por sus comentarios.

**Xlavier.-** Que bien que te haiga gustado, espero que siga bien.

**WerewolfMazuko117-** Aquí está el nuevo capítulo, cuando escribí el primer capítulo apenas empezaba, me alegro de haber mejorado, y espero este cubra las expectativas.

**N3k00-Ch4n.-** Yo también soy fan de esta serie, desde pequeña la veía, mi papá me la mostró, lo cierto es que me gusta mucho la pareja, también el NelsonxBart –aunque es raro- en fin. Gracias por que te haiga gustado, al principio es "raro" pero te acostumbras.

**Maestro Jedi.- **Aquí está la continuación, espero te guste tanto como yo al escribirlo.

**Martuqui. Gomez.2.-**Bueno, no importa cuánto tardaras en leerlo, mejor tarde que nunca ¿cierto?

A mí me divierte mucho escribir, y cuando a alguien más le gustan mis locuras me siento mucho más feliz, así que espero que les guste.

Hice el primer capítulo de manera modificada, ha mejorado creo; además tengo una pregunta muy seria que hacerles… ¿Quieres que en el próximo capítulo haiga lemmon/relaciones sexuales entre Bart y Lisa?

Si me informan que si, lo hare, si dicen que no pues… quitaría esa parte de mi idea, ¿Es un trato? Dejen sus comentarios


End file.
